Teleport
Teleport is a 'targeted' summoner spell. It is used to quickly travel from one location to a friendly turret or minion anywhere on the map. It is not stopped like upon damage, but can still be disrupted by hard crowd control abilities such as stuns, roots, and silences. Strategy Teleport is great for ganking if the enemy commits to a fight and is around friendly minions or turrets. Teleport is also used to quickly switch lanes to defend an unguarded tower. Another use for teleport is a backdoor maneuver where a high damage per second champion places a ward inside or near the enemy base and teleports to that ward. From there that champion will attempt to bring down as many towers and inhibitors as possible. Notes * A teleport can also be cancelled by the caster itself by clicking on the spell again, but doing so will put the spell on a 180 seconds cooldown rather than the full 300 seconds. * Teleport renders the targeted minion invulnerable for the duration of the teleport (when targeting a minion). It is possible to use teleport on a minion targeted by an enemy tower when teleporting to assist a push, preventing tower damage for those 4 seconds. * Teleport particle cannot be seen through the fog of war, however any stealthed objects targeted by the spell teleport will be revealed through the fog of war. * When using teleport on a allied tower, the tower does not become invunerable. Also, if the tower is destroyed as you are channeling, the teleport particle will vanish and you will still teleport to the location after the duration. * While standing at an end of a wall or other standing out part of terrain, using Teleport slightly increases vision radius just around the corners in the fog of war. * Turrets cannot be teleported to within the first 10 seconds of a game. Trivia Teleport can be used on any friendly minion or turret. Additionally, it can be used on a number of allied structures and creatures. :These include: :* Wards like and and this will now reveal the ward to enemies for a few seconds. :* Flags like . :* Destructible traps like and . :* Pets like , , , , and . : However teleport does not work on: :* Indestructible traps like and . :* Champion copies like and . Patch History could be used after being affected by crowd control effects. V1.0.0.129: * Improved Teleport no longer reduces cooldown. V1.0.0.125: * Fixed a rare bug with causing it to not function properly. v1.0.0.124: * Fixed a bug where champions could be pulled across the map while teleporting. V1.0.0.123: * Using Summoner on a ward will no longer reveal the ward through fog of war to enemies. Instead, it will destealth the ward to be seen if an enemy is near and reveal the teleport particle through fog of war to enemies. V1.0.0.121: * Using on a ward will now reveal the ward to enemies for a few seconds. V1.0.0.120: * Wards and are no longer targetable/manipulated by spells (except Summoner ). V1.0.0.118: * Cancel delay increased to 1 second from 0.5. V1.0.0.101: * Fixed a bug where Summoner refreshed your W slot's cooldown when used. V1.0.0.100: * can no longer be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.97: * Now removes stealth when used. V1.0.0.83: * Will now allow you to travel to all allied towers, not just the forward most towers in a lane. V1.0.0.63: * Fixed a bug where the spell could be cast on a minion right before it died, allowing the player to teleport invisibly to a location. V1.0.0.61: * can now be cancelled. V1.0.0.52: * can no longer be used while being revived by . V0.9.25.34: * Fixed a bug where if your champion dies while teleporting, the target it is teleporting to remains bound. V0.9.25.24: * Cooldown increased to 5 minutes from 4.5. V0.9.22.15: * Added a new particle effect. V0.8.22.115: * will now cancel when stunned, rooted, silenced, netted, taunted and slept. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Now has a golden particle. June 26, 2009 Patch: * Spatial Accuracy (mastery) – Reduces cast time by 0.5 seconds, and reduces its cooldown by 5 seconds. June 19, 2009 Patch: * Tooltip fixed to correctly show the cooldown at 5 minutes. May 23, 2009 Patch: * Cooldown reduced to 3.5 minutes from 4 minutes. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Fixed a bug that caused you to teleport in 2 seconds instead of 3. May 9, 2009 Patch: * Cooldown reduced to 4 minutes from 5 minutes. April 11, 2009 Patch: * Cooldown reduced to 5 minutes from 7 minutes. Alpha Week 7: * Fixed cast range. Alpha Week 6: * Cooldown reduced to 6 minutes from 7 minutes. Alpha Week 5: * Cooldown increased to 7 minutes from 3 minutes. Alpha Week 4: * Cooldown increased to 3 minutes from 2 minutes. Alpha Week 3: * no longer makes the target invulnerable. * Spatial Accuracy (mastery) reduces cast time reduction decreased to 0.5 from 1. }} cs:Teleport de:Teleportation en:Teleport es:Teleportación fr:Téléportation pl:Teleportacja ru:Teleport